


Is That a Promise?

by haldoor



Series: Licking [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd, other than running it by my partner in crime<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny thinks that two can play at this game<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Promise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 6 of our **Licking** series.
> 
>  **Previous Parts:**  
>  Part 1: **We Should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 2: **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3: **Is This a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 4: **Why Did I Ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 5: **Would I Lie to You?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136014.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**

_I would never have had you call people I had actually slept with. I did this because I wanted to push it further, I wanted to you to think about me like that. But I wanted to leave an out so I wouldn’t lose a friend._

Danny stared at the message incredulously for a few seconds, and then his phone buzzed again.

_Open the door, D._

Shit! Steve was _outside_? Danny could feel the thump of his heart speed up as he looked at the door wide-eyed. He wouldn't put it past Steve to knock it down if he didn't let him in soon. He sighed and got up to open it. Not saying anything yet, he shook his head at Steve and gestured him in.

Once Steve was inside, looking about as lost as a puppy with eyes just as big and sad aimed Danny's way, Danny shut the door and headed for the kitchen.

"Beer?" he asked without looking back at the hang-dog expression. It made him feel like giving in to the stupid lug, but he couldn't do that; not so easily. In fact… an idea was coming to mind already.

"Please." For a minute Danny wasn't sure if Steve was begging for forgiveness for what he'd done or simply agreeing he needed a beer.

Reaching into the fridge, Danny gathered a couple of bottles and casually said over his shoulder, "If you didn't want to lose a friend, maybe you shouldn't have started this whole thing."

"I know, Danny, believe me. It was stupid; really stupid."

He sounded incredibly sorry, and Danny allowed himself a brief smile before he straightened up with the beer, looking serious. He moved back to where Steve stood and handed him a bottle, shaking his head, before moving to the armchair and throwing himself into it, leaving Steve to stay on his feet or use the couch, if he dared.

"You're not kidding it was stupid. In the history of all the stupid things you've ever done since I've known you, this has got to be number one with a bullet, Steven." He looked up at Steve with what he hoped was a disgusted look.

Steve was turning the bottle around in his hands and looking down at him with slightly panicked eyes.

"You can sit down. I'm not going to throw you out, although…" Danny paused long enough to swallow a mouthful of beer, studying the widening of Steve's eyes as he failed to move from where he was. Wiping his mouth, Danny gestured at the couch, not bothering to finish the sentence.

Steve swallowed hard, his brows drawing together in worry. It was funny to watch the guy who wasn't scared of anybody – or, for that matter, anything physically threatening – panic about whether he'd lost his best friend. And it served him right, Danny thought with a tiny internal grin.

"I uh…" Steve met Danny's neutral expression and then looked away again quickly, checking behind himself before perching on the edge of the couch and fiddling with the bottle again. His eyes dropped to the beer, and he blinked several times, putting those long eyelashes on perfect display, before continuing. "I probably deserve whatever you're going to throw at me."

His voice was quiet and so full of regret that Danny almost forgot his resolve to make Steve suffer. He gulped more beer and kept his own eyes averted to stop himself blurting out something foolish.

Swallowing the liquid down, he took a breath. "Here's the thing." He gave Steve his most put-upon look. "If you want me to forget any of this ever took place, you are going to have to agree to a few new rules."

Steve looked almost relieved as he met Danny's eyes. "Anything, Danny; anything you want."

"One." Danny held up a finger. "You are going to wait for back-up when I say."

There was a flicker of impatience in Steve's eyes, but it was gone again in an instant, and he nodded.

"Two." Two fingers were held up, and then Danny waved a hand to indicate the world at large. "No more running off halfway around the world to avenge _anyone_ without consulting me first."

Steve opened his mouth like he had something to say about that, but Danny scowled at him. "Uh-uh. May I remind you how you just said _anything_?"

Steve closed his mouth and, meek as a kitten, nodded again. Danny found it incredible that he hadn't tried harder to say anything yet, but that was a good thing; it meant he believed what Danny was saying.

"And finally, three." Danny hesitated for effect. "I know this one's probably the hardest of all, but you agreed, so you only have yourself to blame. You will never, _ever_ …" He gestured with both hands for emphasis. "… mention 'licking' me while I'm wearing my tac vest again."

Steve's expression was priceless, and Danny could barely keep his own face straight, but it was worth it to watch the man suffer as he had done the last few days. Danny wondered how long he could drag it out. There had to be a couple of days in it, at least.

"Now, go home, Steven. I will see you at work tomorrow."

~//~

**Author's Note:**

>  **kaige68** has done it again, here: [Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511997)


End file.
